A different kind of crossover
by Lolasauras-Rex
Summary: Naruto is transported to Justice League by the Kamui, what will he do in their world read to find out, Everything is optional. Apparently my line breaks disappeared and are now just this sorry


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this are mine apart from some people, furthermore I own neither Naruto or DC or I'd be livin' it up not livin in the ghetto part of town.

"Hey bestfriend" talking

"_Bitch" thinking_

**"What did you think BITCH" People being ANGRY**

_Naruto shook his head as he was told the only mission left was a simple escort mission to Taki fortunately for Tsunade, Kakashi quickly reminded him of what happened in their first escort mission, exciting him and stopping the whining that would have occured.

"I'm pleased to meet you ninja-dono my name is Kurasu, please take care of me." Said the very quiet client

"AH WHEN DID YOU GET THERE" screamed an orange ninja

Kakashi looked at Naruto with mirth in his eyes, "Naruto he's been there since Tsunade mentioned the mission, besides you're suppose to be the Hokage, ow could you let a civilian sneak up on you"

Naruto looked deppressed for a minute before popping right back up and yelling "Well I'll just get better at it then, who cares if he snuck up on me I'll just never snuck up on ever again, Believe it." He fist pumped the air as he finished his umm g-gr- err good speech.

Kakashi sighed "Lets just go before he requests another team"

_Naruto wandered out of the tower pondering some truly great questions "Hmmm if I take 18 miso, 12 pork, and 16 beefs, I should be able to pack clothes but there would be no room for shrimp ramen, AGHHHH I can't decide" looking for a solution he saw someone who would be of great assistance in his quest for answers, he tried to casually walk over there but

The man in question spun his head around "Naruto why are you following me?" he was confused they knew each other for sure but they wern't really friends per say.

Naruto looked sheepish at being caught and scratched the back of his head, "Umm Choji if you had to choose between your favourite food and some spare clothes what would you pick."

Choji looked thoughtful for half a second before saying "food, for sure in case I get snacky"

Naruto glad that he was agreed with quickly got around to putting his food in his bag, however he neglected to pack weapons in favour of his Ramen.

After he finished packing he ran to the gate and flinched when he saw Kakashi got there before him, when he arrived he had a question on his mind "Why are you here so early?" he was naturally suspicious because as the whole village nows Kakashi is a notoriously late person.

Kakashi looked affronted "I can be early to you know, I choose not to be" he casually decided to ignore the murmured "yep that's him"

"Umm May we leave now" a nervous Kurasu said thoroughly freaing Naruto out who had not noticed him

Naruto slightly seething said "Stop doing that" however this merely caught Kakashi's attention

Kakashi looked at him with his eyes slighty slanted and said "Naruto what happened to, never being snuck up on again"

Naruto looked sheepish and loudly exclaimed "but he must have come from behind me when we were talking"

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and casually told him "Naruto, I was talking to him when you got here, you just interupted him."

Naruto just sat down and pouted causing Kakashi to sigh before telling him to get up.

After 5 minutes of argu- I mean intellectual debate, they finally got out the village gates.

For the sake of convenience they got Kurasu to ride on Kakashi's back they were making good time too, just 2 days till they got to Taki.

A voice called out "Hey look Sasori-Senpai it's a jinchuuriki should we capture it" this caused Kakashi, Kurasu and Naruto to look up and see a massive monster with a giant cloak on but that couldn't hide his monstous tail with the monster was an admittedly attractive man.

The newly named Sasori said "why not it'll make us 2 for 2 Deidara" when he said this he shifted slightly enough to let Kakashi see a girl with green hair, "watch out they've already captured a jinchuuriki Naruto, this means they know how to fight one" Kakashi warned Naruto

Naruto's face took on a serious expression and he told Kakashi "Don't worry sensei I won't let you down"

Hearing this made Kakashi frown "_That's not what I'm worried about Naruto"_

Seeing Deidara tense up Naruto charged both of them and tried to keep both of them busy,

He went to elbow Deidara in the face, but Deidara leapt onto his clay dragon, while Sasori seeing an opening punched the perpetual genin in the stomach before slashing at him with his tail, Naruto dodged but walked right into an attack coming from Deidara who he forgot about thinking it was just a clay sculpture he tried to backhand it away, causing Deidara to smirk a millisecond before he blew it up, and knocked Naruto back, Kakashi seeing Naruto was in trouble decided on using Kamui, however while he aimed it at Deidara perfectly, Naruto was right above him and fell into the attack.

_Naruto awoke in a dumpster, he groaned pulling himself out before he staggered to the streets and when he got there he was astounded, "T-t-th-the c-c-c-ca-car-carr-carriages a-a-ar-are m-mo-mo-moving on their own." he started to hyperventilate, someone saw he was in trouble and tried to help him up.

Unfortunately for Naruto he had no idea what he was saying and so attacked him, and with one punch killed him, while most of the people ran away one lady called the police, and when they arrived they yelled at him to get down on his hands and knees, however Naruto couldn't understand him and before a bloodbath could occur the highest ranking officer present shot him 82 times in the chest blowing holes open all across him

The end

Hope you enjoyed, please inform me of any mistakes and try to offer solutions, thank you


End file.
